Confessions can be a GAME!
by Amore di Crepuscolo
Summary: One day Alice gets board and they all decide to play a game. Will this game reveal secrets that nobody else knew or cause havic in the Cullen household? post-eclipse R/R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: the only reason I am writing this story is because it is 2am and all of my work for another story got deleted (dont ask why) so I wrote this funny little story to start off the new year**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I was getting kind of board. I was sitting on my bed when I got the best idea. We could play a game but not just ant game, one that would emaress us all.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on Edwards lap snuggling into him when Alice came.

"Break it up love birds we are going to play a game" she said happily as she took my hand and pulled me out the door.

"EDWAAARRD" I screamed "HELP ME"

"Sorry love but you know Alice she cant be stopped" he said from the bottem

"Dont worry" Alice said to me "It _will_ be fun"

"Fine" I said sitting next to Edward as the rest of the family came in.

"Ok" Alice said "As you all know we are going to play a game is-

* * *

**Alice: Hey why did you dp that I was just about to tell them what the game was.**

**So**

**Alice: But that chapter was short shouldnt you give them something that they can actually read.**

**I can do whatever I want**

**Alice: Fine but the next chapter should be about 7 pages [puppy dog eyes].**

**Whatever [pouts]**

**Sorry about that chapter being short I was kind of board and felt like doing that but the next chapter will definitly be way longer**


	2. Emmett the Girl

**AN: this chapter is going to be longer than the last one and way funnier so read along**

**I don't own Twilight whatsoever.**

* * *

"OK" Alice said "As you all know we are going to play a game. The game is-

* * *

**Bella POV**

"The game is truth or dare" Alice said joyfully. "And Bella yes you have to play"

Stupid physic had to know every question I was going to ask.

"OK I am going to start" she stated "How about-OH wait I forgot the rules you must do what the other person says or else that person gets to do whatever they want to you (OK** that sounded bad but I didn't mean it like that)**. I pick bow about Emmett; truth or dare" Emmett is going to get it bad.

**Emmett POV**

Oh crap did she just call on me. I don't want to be a baby but her dares can be scary but I am a man and will have face it. "I choose dare" I said confidently. I knew I was in for it when I saw Alice had a evil grin on her face.

"Emmett you have to go to the mall dressed up as female prostitute, sing a song while hitting on Mike Newton" she said evilly. While Bella was rolling on the ground laughing.

"WHAT!!! I cant do that" I screamed at her. That was like the worst dare ever.

"It's either that or make-overs from me for a month" why did she have to be so evil but did I really want to have a make-over from her for a month, no.

"Fine" I said gruffly. I was really going to regret this.

**Alice POV **

I grabbed Emmett and dragged him upstairs this was going to be funny. I sat him down in chair and went into my closet. When I found what I was looking for I went back out to him.

"Emmett I need you to put this on" I said handing him the skimpy outfit.(**outfit on profile)** When he came out I couldn't help but giggle which resulted in a glare from him. I put his brown wig on and then started putting his make-up on.

He protested when I tried to put the shoes on but I shut him up quickly by threatening his jeep. He was finally presentable. When we walked into the living room Bella fell to the floor laughing while Edwards just chucked. Rosalie was grinning big, and my handsome Jasper was giggling like a little girl.

When I thought that Edward said "You have a point he does sound like a little girl".

Thus causing to Bella to ask him what he meant, then she started laughing even more.

"Enough laughing you guys" I said "we have to get to the mall"

All of us girls piled into Rosalie's car while the guys went in Emmett's jeep. He was getting payback for all the pranks he played on me.

When we arrived at the mall I pulled Emmett aside.

"Emmett her is the song you are going to be singing" I said handing him a piece of paper.

"OK lets get this over with" he mumble going up on the stage.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't believe Alice could be that evil she's making me sing Touch My Body to Mike Newton who was in the crowd waiting for me to sing. I walk up to the microphone and decided to test it using the card that had what Alice wanted me to say.

"Hi everybody" I said in my most girlish voice"I wanted to dedicate this song to someone very special" while I said that I winked at Newton. This is going to the worst time of my life. Then I started singing.

[Emmett]

**MC, you're the place to be  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof

_[Chorus:]_  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy Interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

_[Chorus]_

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty  
Touch my body

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh yeah  
Touch my body...

When I was done singing I saw my family laughing there heads off, they had most likely taped this too. So I decided to get the next part finished with. I had to find Newton and hit on him. EWWWW! That is just sick and it's Newton if it would be way better if they dared me to hit on Zac Efron I mean he is what you could call cute but Rose is what you call hot. Oh shoot Edward don't tell them I just thought Zac Efron is cute please.

When I found Newton he was staring at me. It was gross because I'm all man.

"Hi" I said to him still using my girly voice "You must Mike Newton"

"Y-ya t-thats m-me" he said stuttering

"Well you know I wrote that song for you" I told him. I just really wanted to get away from him.

"Y-you d-did" he said still stuttering

"Ya I did" I said starting to get annoyed.

"So whats your name" he asked me. This was going to be funny when I told him my name. For I he knows I am just some chick.

"Well my name is Emmett Cullen" I told him like it was nothing. He just stood there shocked while I choose that moment to go find my family.

I found my family still laughing there heads off. "That was not funny" I told them, but they were still laughing "You will pay." With that I stormed off to my Jeep.

I got home and glared at everybody who was I going to pick. Then I got the best idea I knew exactly who to pick. "Edward truth or dare?"

* * *

Like I said this chapter was way longer. Oh and this story is not a truth or dare story it just starts that way and them they go into a different game just like the title says.

If you have and idea for anyones dare just review and tell me or just review because that will get you a chapter way faster.

-Julia & Max


	3. Masta E, EmC, and Jazz

**Sorry its been so long I have has so much stuff to do and Max has to take care of his sister because his mom is in the hospital for surgery but I am going to start posting chapters more often. Oh and there was some confusion in the last chapter I accidentally put that Emmett wrote the song I meant to write sang.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Edward truth or dare." Why did Emmett have to choose me. I can't pick truth, because knowing Emmett, in the long run it is worse.

"I choose dare." I finally said. I hope it was the right choice. I tried to look into his mind but he was blocking me with this stupid song.

_**My flow so tight and the beats so sick  
My flow so tight and the beats so sick  
My flow so tight and the beats so sick  
Chris Brown should get his ass kicked  
Chris Brown should get his ass kicked (kicked kicked)  
My flow so tight and the beats so sick  
Chris Brown should get his ass kicked**_

I guess I will just have to see what it is.

Emmett POV

I have the perfect dare for him, he won't know what got him.

"Okay Edward" I paused to look at him. "I dare you o dress up as a gangster, buy a really crappy convertible with bass, and then buy some rap music. Then you have to go through town and blast the music" When I was done Bella burst out laughing.

"Um Bella why are you laughing" I asked it was kinda creepy. I felt Eddie glaring at me. _Hey it is._

"Oh my friend Christopher down in Phoenix used to do that all the time until he got pulled over my the police, and it is really funny to watch." she told me once she calmed down. I saw a flash of jealousy in Edwards eyes and I think Bella saw it to.

"Edward its okay, Chris is gay" she whispered to him, even thought we all could hear her. That seemed to calm the overprotective fool down. He growled at me.

"Okay lets get this show on the road" I yelled.

Rose POV

They just had to buy that god-awful car didn't they. It is worse than Bella's truck. That reminds me, must not let Alice or Edward know my plan. While they all went to do the dare I left and went to get Bella's new car, call it a gift. Then I have to go push that piece of junk off a cliff. She'll thank me later, and I will probably be riding with her to school. I just love the car.

Edward POV

I can't believe it, here I am dressed up as gangster. As Emmett would put it, Jasper and him are my "homies", so they are also dressed like me. The car they bought is a piece of crap. Alice and Bella were going to drive behind us to see what happens. I wonder what music Emmett bought.

"Yo Masta E, get in da car and lets get this show on da road" Emmett said in his attempted to be a gangster. "Okay so I will be Em-C, Jasper will be J-azz, and you Eddie will be Masta E" I looked at Emmett like he was crazy and got in the car.

Jasper put in the Cd's and we started to drive.

4..3...2...2..

A 2 Step  
A 2 Step  
Now Gone An 2 Step _[X4]_  
Now Get Jiggy With It _[X4]_  
Now Gone An 2 Step  
Aye Watch Me 2 Step  
Now Can You 2 Step  
Like I 2 Step  
Watch Me Get Jiggy With It _[X4]_  
Gone 2 Step

_How did they get me to do this._

I Hit The Club Fresh  
My Stunner Shades On  
2 Stepping Getting Jiggy  
With My J's On  
Don't Get Your Steps Wrong  
Don't Try To Bite Mine  
2 Stepping Yea I'm Back  
Unk One More Time  
See We Going Form A Line  
And We Going Step It Right  
Now Step It To The Left

_The car was rocking to the bass and people were staring at us. I swear I hear Alice and Bella laughing at us. I will get her back for this._

Girl You Know You Dynamite  
Now Have Some Good Times  
I See You Got It Right  
Beat My Wrist Ice  
Colder Than A Bud Light  
Now I'mma Take My Time  
Where The Gangsters At  
And You Can Still Post The Wall Holla Back  
Grey Goose And Yak  
Blunt Filled With Kush  
I'm Getting Jiggy With It  
Smoking On That George Bush  
Step

_When is this going to be over._

4... 3... 2... 2...

A 2 Step  
A 2 Step  
Now Gone An 2 Step _[X4]_  
Now Get Jiggy With It _[X4]_  
Now Gone An 2 Step  
Aye Watch Me 2 Step  
Now Can You 2 Step  
Like I 2 Step  
Watch Me Get Jiggy With It _[X4]_  
Gone 2 Step

_I think we have another song after this._

Take 2 Steps To The Left  
Now Take 2 Steps To The Right  
Now Bring It Back  
Bring It Back  
Hey I Made Ya'll Walk It Out  
Everybody 2 Stepping  
Now We Finna Turn It Out  
Now Here We Go Again  
You Already Slow  
If You Ain't 2 Stepping  
Get Your Shit And Hit The Do'  
I'm Shooting At Your Toes  
Like A Western  
I See You Baby Girl  
Sweating Out Your Lil Perm  
They Call Me Big Worm  
Where My Money At  
2 Stepping With My Stacks  
Bitch Holla Back  
The Oc Is Back  
Ya'll Besta Deal With It  
And Don't Be Stepping On My Shoes  
When I Get Jiggy With It

_I am almost done....with the first song._

A 2 Step  
A 2 Step  
Now Gone An 2 Step _[X4]_  
Now Get Jiggy With It _[X4]_  
Now Gone An 2 Step  
Aye Watch Me 2 Step  
Now Can You 2 Step  
Like I 2 Step  
Watch Me Get Jiggy With It _[X4]_  
Gone 2 Step

A 2 Step... _[X8]_

Gone and 2 step

I saw a bunch of people around us when the song finished. I can't wait for the tourchure to end. I watched as Jas-I mean J-azz put in the next song.

King Kong, king, king, king, king Kong, king  
King Kong, king, king, king, king Kong  
You could hear me 'fore you see me _[3x]_  
I got king Kong in the trunk  
King Kong, king, king, king, king Kong, King  
King Kong, King, King, King, King Kong  
If you hear before you see me  
I got King, I got King Kong

_I am guessing Emmett picked this song out, because there are way mare stares._

A yo this beat is bananas  
Gave king Kong a treat then put him in the trunk of the McClaren  
So when the doors lift up they fall off, fall off  
Take a look at my ride, you see the doors fall off  
'Cause the wheels look flat, trunk so heavy in the back  
Got the speakers in the front, they be sitting on my lap  
Got the bumper to the ground, Cause the trunk weighing it down  
They think it's a low rider when they come from outta town  
That's a King Kong, in the trunk, that's the gorillas behind me  
When I'm rolling through your hood anybody can find me  
You can hear me from the next block  
When I'm on the next block, when I'm headed to the next block  
Got you jumping to the next block

_I really hope the cops come soon._

King Kong, king, king, king, king Kong, king  
King Kong, king, king, king, king Kong  
You could hear me 'fore you see me _[3x]_  
I got king Kong in the trunk  
King Kong, king, king, king, king Kong, King  
King Kong, King, King, King, King Kong  
If you hear before you see me  
I got King, I got King Kong

_I turned to see Em-C going along with the music, while J-azz, I'm just going to call them by their real names, while Jasper had his head in his hands._

Lil' Momma got you stopping and dropping  
When the bass start bumping  
So I told her she wasn't talking about nothing, and she just fronting  
You can hear me from a block  
And you already know what's up  
With the women cause they feeling me how it rumble in the trunk

_I Think I hear a police siren in the backgroung. YES! It's almost over. Jaspers head popped up at my sudden mood change._

I got plenty speakers up in my trunk and I turned it up  
And all the ladies loving how it be bumping  
They can hear me coming, you can hear before you see me  
I got beats up in the trunk  
All the ladies want to chase me when they hear my system bump  
I'm 'bout to head out to that Lou  
And holla at you 'bout some fetti, hit my celly soon as you ready,  
Split this cheese like a deli.  
They thought I was a lunatic when I pulled up to the telly  
I had that candy coated Chevy, showing it's grill like it's Nelly  
And the ladies love me why is that,  
They love the way I be getting my lean on  
Flip the diamond, and get a multi colored diamond bling on  
That King Kong, yea I bet ya this gon' be the theme song  
Cause that King Kong will have your ears ringing like a ring tone

King Kong, king, king, king, king Kong, king  
King Kong, king, king, king, king Kong  
You could hear me 'fore you see me _[3x]_  
I got king Kong in the tru--.

Finall the cop car pulled up next to us. Thankfully it was not Charlie.

"How are you guys today" The officer asked us. I was about to answer when Emmett cut in.

"Wees Cool"

"Well i'm gonna need you guys to turn the music down, it is upsetting people. Do you got that" The officer stated.

"We dig" Emmett said. Why couldn't he just shut up.

As soon as the cop drove off, we jumped out of the car and went to the girls.

"Bella truth or dare?" I asked when we got there.

* * *

**Okay I hope that chapter was good if not o well. Tomorrow I will try and update another one of my stories.**

**Juli**


	4. Music

**If anyone is wondering here are the songs in the story:**

**Touch My Body - Mariah Carey**

**2 Step – Unk**

**King Kong – Jibbs**

**Thx For All of you that have read this story more will come soon.**

**Juli**


End file.
